oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivailo Harisah
Harisah Ivailo (KANJI, ROMAJI) was a pirate known as the Twin Slasher (KANJI, ROMAJI) due to her pig-tails and duel-wielding swords. As the years went on and Harisah got older, she started to settle down and travelled a sea on her own small boat known as Wind Dancer (KANJI, ROMAJI). Soon after she had three children; Harlan, Harlee and Harcourt. After being caught in a storm Harisah placed her children in barrels in hope to protect them. After the boat crashed she hasn't seen her children and searches endlessly on her new vessel known as Second Wind (KANJI, ROMAJI) with their father. Appearance Harisah has grown into a mature and beautiful woman but has started to give off a stern and lonely. She sticks to clothes that would make her seem like nothing more than a maid rather than a captain of her small little fleet and generally gives unwanted attention by her constant frown. At the very least, her past self looks almost non-existing making it impossible for anyone to tell they are the same person. Over many years of growth, Harisah has an extreme amount of hair and can be seen almost trailing after her at times. Though her hair has gotten lighter, reaching closer to grey than the purple she formerly owned, it is still the crowning feature of Harisah. With so much hair there is very little Harisah can manage with it and so she keeps a large plait that follows her spine. The rest of her hair rests wherever it wishes to lay. With so much hair it is of no surprise to anyone that she is unable to brush all of it, though she tries her best. As such there are a few clumps of hair that are matted which she attempts to clean and cut off - if needed - at the end of each month. Her hair is not really suited for sailor work yet she refuses to cut her hair. The reason for this is unknown to most. Moving onto Harisah's eyes it is often hard to tell what colour or shape they are due to Harisah constant downward posture, her eyes focused on the ground rather than what is ahead of her. They are, however, a light blue with a small tint of purple in them giving it an overall lavender look, much like her hair. Due to her posture and attitude, they are often seen closed or rather small and stilted, unlike the former presence she used to have thanks to her eyes. Known for her icy stares and mixed with a smile could turn into a proud and cocky look, Harisah's past has been thrown aside as she looks bleakly to the future. If it is her depression or the loss of her children that have affected her it is not one hundred per cent sure but she has completely changed to the stage her eyes seem smaller and almost filled with a sad and kindred spirit. Personality and Traits Harisah is a proud and strong-willed woman who has spent most of her years travelling. She loves the sea and says it's part of her daily routine to take it in the salt smell or she would lack the confidence for tomorrow. Though this may seem weird, Harisah is just a kind person who has done some rather questionable acts in her past. She is easily one to go with the flow, following a trend and others ideas' more than her own. This may be the reason she became a pirate but if so she doesn't talk about it, rarely confining into anyone but the man she lives with. Being a mother of three children she has started to get on in life, often seen taking her time despite being the captain of her small boat. She spends most days longing and waiting for the boat to carry her to land, giving up on certain coordinates or anything of the such, merely wishing for the sea to take her somewhere she can rest. She refuses, however, to allow anything to happen to her until she can gather her family up one more time and it is the one goal she has been seen dedicating her time too. It is for this same reason that Harisah has grown bitter. Children have become something she wishes to avoid in life and at times she has been seen getting annoyed or angry at their actions. Harisah means no ill will to parents or children alike but is followed by the grief of her children, not knowing anything of her eldest and only snippets of news articles or her middle and youngest child, though she is still unsure if they are truly her own. In this sense she envies parents forgetting to have and keep their children unlike her. Though she believes that fate chooses to do things for a reason, she curses fate for destroying her chance of being the parent she can only dream of being. Being bitter and envious is the least of her problems, however, as Harisah has also suffered from depression and PTSD. She has been often found curled up and crying in her cabin during storms and loud crashes, recoiling back to her memories of the crash which nearly cost her life. Harisah may have people around her but she has a habit of pushing them away, wanting to get through this by herself for her pride and dignity but also to prove that she is not weak-willed. In actually, she has been due to the events that have transpired over her life. Harisah has also become rather selfish, doing anything against others if it means getting her closer to her children. History Childhood Piracy Motherhood Wind Dancer The Incident Second Wind Abilities Swordplay Martial Arts Speed/Reflexes Durability Relationships Family= Maurier Harlan (モーリエル・ハーラン, Moorieru Haaran) is the youngest child of Harisah's and her second son. Out of all the siblings, Harisah knows the most about Harlan's current happenings with his face being plastered onto newspapers and bounties. Though part of her is proud of her son for going out of his way and growing to become a person of his own, even if it is a pirate, she does worry of his safety. From being a pirate in her past herself she knows the dangers Harlan must face on a daily basis. Harisah is mainly filled with relief of his survival as she worried for him the most, seeing as he was the youngest and she believed he wouldn't make it through the storm. Lowell Harlee (ローウェル・ハーリー, Rooweru Haari) is Harisah's only daughter and the middle child of the family. Much like Harlan, Harisah knows a bit about Harlee's whereabouts and doings thanks to news. Though it is much less than Harlan she is very thankful for this miracle and hopes to find her soon so she can reunite with her daughter once more. She has, however, tried to keep her hopes low in case Harlee is not her child and is, instead, someone elses' child. Harisah cannot help her excitement, however, as she has been waiting for the day to get her family together again for far to long and has a path set to Harlee's last known location. Ivailo Harcourt (イヴァイロ・ハーコート, Ivu~airo Hākōto) is Harisah's first-born child and her first son. Unlike the rest of her children, she worries deeply over Harcourt. She was able to devolve a deep relationship with Harcourt seeing as he was older than the rest. For this reason it only depends her worry. Harisah has heard nothing about Harcourt in news, bounties or any type of information she tries to gather and has started to believe that he may of died during the storm. This has caused a large heartbreak as though she loves the rest of her children, she was attached to Harcourt due to him being her first ever child. |-| Royal Pirates= |-| Other= Trivia * Harisah's appearance is based on Hannah Annafellows in the anime series Black Butler. * Harisah just means Guardian and Protector. Category:Sakura0Xavier Category:Former Pirates Category:Royal Pirates